


Sometimes We Need a Distraction

by MaybeNotToday (StitchedSmile)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clouds, Emotions, it depends on myself really but if anyone would like, its really for myself but read if you want i dont mind :), just a little something i needed to make, maybe ill add more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedSmile/pseuds/MaybeNotToday
Summary: It really was a dumb thought, and didn't even make much sense, even to them, but it was a comforting thought..A small thing I made when I just needed to get some feelings out :) I dont plan on adding more but if i ever am having a tough time who knows what could happen





	Sometimes We Need a Distraction

Clouds, Overthinking, Frustration, Guilt

( •-• )

Music played from the small earbuds currently occupying > ears. It was around 3pm, the sun still bright in the sky, but there was nothing to do. Their homework lay abandoned on they're desk, their school bag thrown next to the bedroom door. > was full of energy, but also wasn't. They had had no sleep for two days, merely laying in their bed and letting their thoughts run wild.

The music distracted them enough that no harsh enough thoughts came primarily, and when they did, the music volume would increase, shutting down the thought before it ended horribly. They really were tired of crying unreasonably at the late hours of night, and early morning. The past was the past, and they should get over it, move on, focus on the present. Yet, those old memories, and what ifs would always come back. Always be there when they had happiness to crush everything.

Sighing, > got out of their bed, having been laying as usual. They approached their desk, where they sat in their chair, grabbing their pencil to begin on their homework. Except they couldn't. The questions made sense, but they also didn't. There always seemed to be a deeper question to the problem. Always seemed they had to work harder than it seemed. Always seemed that along with the small question of what someone's favorite color was, came the question of why that color was how it was.

> pencil scratched along their page, paused, erased, and repeated. After one particularly hard erase, the page ripped, leaving a hole in the white paper.

*thud*

And like that, their pencil was thrown at the wall, and the page was ripped into shreds before being thrown across the floor. > was panting loudly, having stood up and tipped over their chair, frustrated at nothing but, themself. They stood still for what appeared to be forever to them, before moving to the bed once again to lay down. They stared at their ceiling, mind blank, before closing their eyes and drifting into a nap...

"I hate you. I wish you'd just drop dead, and leave me alone. You think your helping me, but your not. You don't understand how I feel, and you haven't tried to, so just stop. Just leave me alone, I dont want to see you!"

With a gasp, > woke from their slumber. They had tears rolling down their face, and their hands were clutched tightly to their bedsheets. They were trembling slightly, staring once again at their ceiling. With a sob, they curled up into theirself, letting the tears come as they pleased. The memory of that time flashed in their head. A memory they wished not to remember.

They lay like that for what felt like hours before getting a notification from their phone. Feeling exhausted, they ignored it in favor of trying to block out their memories. A few moments later they got another notification. Sighing, they uncurled their limbs, and reached for their phone on the nightstand. They had two new text messages.

< \- Hey, >  
< \- The clouds look nice today.

> looked at the messages, finding no point in them. They were about to shut off their phone when another message came through.

< \- You're almost always outside and hyper, so you've probably noticed, but in case you haven't, you should have a look at them.

> stared at the newest message before sitting up, and moving to the window. It was already starting to get dark now, but the clouds were beautifully pink and orange. They moved slowly through the sky, in different shapes and sizes. It was melancholic in their opinion.

Staring at the clouds though, one couldn't help but, to think. Clouds are full of water. They collect it and carry it with them, until they need to release it, and then they collect more. To most, that wouldn't matter, but to > it meant something. Clouds didn't have the choice of whether or not to carry the water. They had to. They were burdened with this sort of life.

Yet, they were always beautiful. Be it when they were white, or gray. They always seemed approachable enough that you could just stare at them all day. They were kind of like people. They carried around emotions, and let them out when needed, but if you're good enough you could approach them whenever. You could be that little spark of light in their rainy season.

> smiled a bit. It really was a dumb thought, and didn't even make much sense, even to them, but it was a comforting thought. They moved from the window, and sent a quick reply back to < before finally laying down to good thoughts.

> \- Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to make a possible story (may or may not be with this pseud) about my feelings sometime soon. I guess you could say I've been regaining my feelings after having made myself numb for so long and its overwhelming? Heh, I'm not sure but, if you like this, I may add more to this specifically but, I really was not in the best mood when making this which is why it is how it is. I hope you enjoy this small thing though, it helped me a bit. While I'm here though, the cloud part happened specifically because me and a friend kinda had nothing to talk about so, I started talking about clouds randomly and ended up with a whole paragraph about them. They really are beautiful. Anyways, I have no exact characters in here, I hope you dont mind, because I wasnt sure if I wanted this to be more a me thing or a fanfic of sorts, and ended up with just having no one in the end. Oh, I've talked for a bit so I'll leave you be now. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have an amazing life :)


End file.
